Modular command and signaling devices include a command device that can be implemented as, for example, a rotary knob, pushbutton or emergency off switch, a holder apparatus that fastens the command device at the installation location, and a module. Modules can be, for example, lighting modules, switching elements or so-called command and signaling modules. The signal that is generated by the module is forwarded via a cable connection from module to module via a gateway to a programmable logic controller (PLC) that evaluates the signal.
A mechanism within the device is configured for movement by the command device being actuated, for example when the command device is pushed or turned. At the end of the chain of action, the movement of the actuating element of the device is forwarded to an actuating element of the module. The mechanism within the module opens or closes a contact point.
The existing technical solutions for signal generation, such as a microswitch or contact block, comprise a contact, an actuating tappet, a return element and a mating contact as the auxiliary component. These elements must be provided in a twin configuration to integrate a monitoring contact.